Love? What's that?
by Animefangirlofdoom
Summary: "What is love?" This is a question detective Suzuki asks herself everyday, in hopes of magically knowing. However, when she is placed in the Task Force against Kira, as they hope that she is the key to solving the case, she may figure out the answer she longs for.
1. Transferred?

"What is love? How do you aquire it?"

This is something I ask myself basically every day. It's sad, to think that I don't know how to answer my own question.

"Suzuki! Are you listening?!" Demanded a voice behind me. I jumped, practically almost throwing my coffee against the wall.

"The hel-... Yes, sir? Coworker?" I gasped, a hand clutched into a fist and a huge fake smile ln my face. I mdntally noted that I need a sign that tells people I don't respond nicely to loud noises.

"That's a no, then," the voice sighed. "Well, I just came to tell you that I overheard the boss talkin' on the phone to someone. "

"Really? Go away." I hissed.

"No, it gets better! I heard 'That settles it then. We'll ship out Ms. Suzuki in a week.' That's YOU."

"Uh huh, that's great, now leav-.. They are making me leave? I didn't do anything." I spun around in my chair, a shocked look on my face. My coworker was grinning. He's too stupid to understand that this is bad.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd like getting a vacation..." he frowned.

Vacation_. Sure._

I turned back around. "Talk to me when you have good news." I spat, returning to my work, a look of pure rage and horror in my eyes. I turned, to see the man was gone. I narrowed my eyes, seeing my boss walk into my little work space.

"So, I have news. Yo-" he started.

"You're being fired in a week. Yada yada yada. I know," I completed his sentence, frowning. "May I ask why?" I asked, turning back around with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Fired? No, no, no. You're being transferred.. Those are two different things." He explained.

"Excuse me? Am I listening correctly? You said 'transferred', yes?" I asked, awestruck.

"Yes, you did. To the Kira case. You know that one, right?"

* * *

**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Is it the worst thing ever? Maybe.**

**Do I care? No, not really.**

**Is it probably very cliché?**

**I don't know.**


	2. The Flight

5 days have passed from that faithful conversation. One more day here.

"Why me.." I asked myself, laying alone in my bed. Those days were ended with hesitation, as I couldn't make myself sleep. I tried everything, even to the childish warm milk.

"Damn you, excitement..." I muttered, then closed my eyes in irritation. I flopped over on my stomach, then onto my back. I frowned, crossing my arms.

This is why I need roommates. All I have is a cat and my thoughts.. It's sad.

"Sleep is for losers, anyway. I can go make sure I have everything. It's totally not like I have 48 hours to get ready.." I said to no one in particular. I stood on my bed, then jumped down, staggering slightly. I walked to the main room m in my apartment, almost tripping over my cat.

"Miku's such a bitch. She is just a witch! I really hate her... Na nuh neh nah ner..." I sang to myself, referring to my cat. I really didn't remember the fourth part. I trudged to my suitcase by the window, groaning when I noticed that there was a dim glow behind the blines.

"Well isn't that great. It's probably... 6 A.M. Wonderful. Work is going to be in two hours." I grumbled, unzipping the case and peering inside. Seeing nothing missing, I zipped it up again, then sat in a chair, my head resting in my hands, my long black hair touching my legs.

"I'm going to fall asleep at work.. I hope we don't have a meeting."

Long story short, we did. Except it wasn't exactly a meeting. It was a conference after work, really, about my departure. I'm sure my boss could tell you the amount of times I shut my eyes, then snap them open again.

"Wake up, Suzuki-kun!" He barked, shaking my shoulder. I instantly swatted at his hand. I become a ninja when I'm sleep deprived.

"Oh. Sorry.. erm.. What?" I stared, blinking slowly.

"Your flight has been rescheduled. You're leaving today, due to events at the case." He explained.

Yay.

"Eh? Okay.. But I don't have.. tickets." I yawned. A ticket was thrust in front of me.

"My mistake. Here." I took it and examined it, shoving it into my purse.

"Goodbye." I stood, as the ticket stated I leave in an hour. Without waiting for I reply, I left.

The flight seemed short, as I apparently passed out on it. The kindly man beside me had shaken me awake. I slowly but surely made my way to a young man with dark hair to his shoulders. He held a sign that said "**HANA SUZUKI**" in large letters.


	3. First Meeting

I smiled ar the man, who replied with a wide grin.

"Hello, Suzuki-san!" He proceeded to pull out a police badge, but didn't show me, as uf he just remembered something.

"If you were Kira, I'd die..." he mumbled. I was going to tell him that. The other detective must've told him..

"Precisely. That's why you were given a fake first name." I replied, my smile gone and replaced with a serious stare.

"You can call me Matsui, then!" He smiled. For my own safety, I decided on an alias, too.

"And I shall be Ayumi Komahashi." I smiled.

I was led to a police car, and sat in the back.

"If I fall asleep back here, please do not wake me. If I look dead, you may." I told him. I saw him stare at me though the mirror.

"If I am dead, tell the airport to secure the entire area, since we know Kira can just use a face." I added, proving that I actually knew what I was doing. He nodded.

"That sounds like something Ryuzaki would say." He stated. I figured that was the other detective.

I didn't fall asleep on the trip, Matsui made sure of that. He talked to me the entire drive. When I didn't respond, he'd slam on the breaks and I'd screech. When we arrived at the head quarters, I made sure to introduce myself to all the members. There was ab a creepy man, around my age staring at me. It appeared as if he didn't exactly want me to be there. I smiled at him, andhe stared.

"This is Ryuzaki. He's leading us on the case." Matsui told me. I assumed he was the other detective.

"Suzuki-san, you should know that you have been given a hotel room. The room is directly three rooms away from mine. You will go there tomorrow so I can tell you our recent knowledge." He explained, a serious look in his eyes. I npticed he was eating cake, unlike the others.

"Okay. Is there anything else I must know?" I asked, my eyes narrowing when I noticed how oddly he sat. I was genuinely afraid of Ryuzaki.

"I suspect that someone close to one of us os Kira. You, me, and.. Matsui.. do not have relatives within our homes. Chief Yagami and Aizawa. However, Kira seems to be a student, so Yagami Light is one lf our leading suspects." He replied through a mouthful of cake. Both men looked horrified.

"Ryuzaki, do you really suspect that my son is Kira?!" A man who I assumed was the chief, asked.

"It's a possibility, yes." He replied calmly. I nodded.

Anything is a possibility.

Ryuzaki turned to me. "You will help set up cameras in the Yagami household after I speak with you."

"Okay. I will be sure to put more in Light's room." I stated, mentally noting botj Un events for tomorrow.

"That will do."

"Yagami-san, if your son is not Kira, the fact will present itself soon enough." I stated, staring at the man with glasses behind me.

"Of course it will!" He spat, obviously enraged by the accusation.

This told me that I will regret working on this case. I never understood why this feeling presented itself inside me.


	4. Do you know?

The next morning, I woke to a loud ringing. I picked up my cell phone, the cause of the noise. It was 6:09 AM. I had fallen asleep at 5.

"Hello...? I think.. I think you have the wrong number." I yawned. I heard a man sigh at the other end.

"No, I made sure of that. This is Ryuzaki. I have caled to inform you that our meeting starts in five minutes." He explained, and to my surprise, he sounded wide awake. Why now? I don't wanna leave my warm bed.

"Wh...what? Okay.." I mumbled. He instantly hung up. I threw myself backwards on the bed, with a loud, upset groan.

I hate that man.

I sighed, then rolled out of bed with a thump. Picking myself up, I turned on the lamp. My room was lavish, and expensive looking. I could never afford it. I turned to a dresser, where I put my clothes. I had figured that I would be there a while. With a yawn, I dressed myself, though my shirt was backwards, and the sleeves were too long, as they were to be rolled up. My back would now smile at anyone I walk past.

I didn't give a shit.

I forced a brush through my hair, gave myself a horrible make up job, then stumbled out the door. I found the correct room and knocked, my head down anc eyes shut in exhaustion.

"Suzuki-san?" A voice asked, not fazed by my deranged appearance.

"Hi.." I breathed, looking up. He stared.

L's POV

I now know not to wake this woman. She is obviously not functional in this state. I saw a tag stick up on her neck, proving my point. She can't even dress herself..

"May.. may I comin now?" She asked, her voice slurred. It appears that she gets the same side effects of alcohol. I moved out of her way, and she slowly staggered inside. It was obvious that she needed to be woken up fully. My eyes drifted to the teaset on the table. I had put sugar in it..

"Would you like tea?" I asked, motioning to the set. She nodded and I handed her the cup. She drank from it, and I assumed she was fine now.

"Ryuzaki." She said suddenly, staring at me.

"Yes, hello. Now, I must explain the case to you." I replied. I questioned if this woman is actually a detective.

Suzuki's POV

I felt a sudden rush of energy pulse through me and I looked at the tea.

"This is liquid sugar..." I mumbled, placing the cup down.

Gross.

"I did put numerous sugar cubes in it." He replied simply, sitting in the chair across from me, his thumb at his mouth.

"Yes. Eight of them." I crossed my arms in my lamp. He nodded.

"Exactly. Shall I tell you about the case, now?" He sounded slightly irritated, picking up yellow folders. I assumed they had information in them. He opened one and placed pictures before me.

"From these, we know Kira can control his victim's actions." I saw a message. ' L, do you know? Gods of death love apples.' I furrowed my brow.

"There must be a code of some sort. There are no such things as shinigamis, and the idea they eat apples is simply preposterous. Unless.. he thinks of himself as a god of death.." She muttered.

"Those theories may be possible." He proceeded to tell me another possibility. (Basically what Light said.)

"Ryuzaki, does this mean you're L? It was never specified to me." He nodded slowly. An old man walked into the room and gave him another tea. Ryuzaki instantly began to put multiple sugar cubes into it, both of us silent.

Plop, plink, plop, plunk.. that was the only sound in the room. I watched, wondering why he needed so much sugar. Maybe the old man is horrible at making tea.

L's POV

I put the teacup to my lips and looked up. Her quizzical dark brown eyes met mine. I noticed she hardly stopped to blink. You

"Yes...?" I asked. She smiled

"Nothing.. you're just fascinating to watch." She replied sheepishly. I saw a light pink color in her face.

"It's just unsettling." Watari brought out cake. Suzuki looked surprised.

"Cake? It's 6:50 AM.." she mumbled, staring at her watch.

"I don't think there is a designated time for cake." Did this girl want to rule my life?

"I would imagine that there is." She pulled her ink like hair out of her face.

"I haven't heard of it. Now, is there anything else you need explained?" She shook her head, standing. "No. I need to go sleep for the rest of the day." She smiled.

"Don't you remember? You are to bug the Yagami household after everyone is gone . That will be in the next two hours." I replied. Suzuki frowned, obviously annoyed by the change in plans.

"There's a problem. I don't know where that is."

"I'm sure Chief Yagami or Matsuda, Matsui, will take you." I replied.

Wasn't that answer obvious?

"It would be a good idea for someone to help. Yagami would most likely refuse, and Matsuda is a bit stupid." Did she want me to help?

"I could possibly help. We'd cover more ground and be out faster."

"Right."

" You will report back here in two hours. Matsuda will be here to drive you." I told her, standing. She held out a hand for me to shake, so I shook it. She smiled, bowed, then left.

* * *

**I think Suzuki did that on purpose. That bitch..**


	5. Seeing things

I spent part the two hours thinking to myself in my room. I don't know why I talked him into helping. I just did. The odd thing about this was since our rooms were identical, I had an exact copy of the chair he sat in. I never sat on the couch

I had planned to fear for my mental health, if this behavior continued.

I turned to the clock. It stated that I was to report to the door in 30 minutes. I looked in the mirror and decided I didn't look like I was sane. So, I changed and redid my makeup. 5 minutes left. I used part of that time to think about why I felt like I had to change.

"Suzuki-san, you need to come with us now." Ryuzaki knocked. He sounded oddly annoyed.

"Are you dead?" A worried voice asked. Matsuda. He was to drive me to the Yagami household. In reply, I let out a scoff.

"Of course not." I hissed, pulling the door open. It took me a few moments to realize Matsuda was opening the door at that time, and was thrown onto the ground in front of me.

"Matsuda, are you okay?" I stooped down to look at him. I glanced up at Ryuzaki. He wasn't fazed at all by this, but crouched beside me. I think he may have been sitting, though.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." He stood, and smiled.

"Are you able to drive?" I asked as I stood, to make sure. He may have been disoriented by the fall.

"Most likely, he may not be for a few hours. To insure that he will not cause a wreck and kill you, Watari will drive both of us." Ryuzaki answered for Matsuda. I nodded.

"He can stay in one of our rooms so he can rest. Yours is full of your precious cakes and whatever, so he will stay in my room." I replied.

"Stay here until you're better, okay?" I told him, as if he were a small child. I opened the door and he went in. I returned my attention to Ryuzaki, who now had the old man from earlier beside him. I figured that was Watari.

"Watari, please escort her to the car as well." He stated, pointing a fork a me. He was eating cake now.

Seriously?

"Er.. hello." I stuck out a hand, in attempts to be polite. He smiled back, and shook my hand.

Oh. He actually knew what an emotion is.

"Pleasure to meet you." He turned to Ryuzaki, who was standing with an empty plate now. "Shall I?" He asked, referring to the fact that he had been holding an empty plate. He nodded, and the old man took it away. I felt eyes on me, and whipped my head around.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked, annoyed. He shook his head.

"No. I just find you..fascinating, as well." I felt my face grow hot, and narrowed my eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my tone of voice softening.

"The fact that you simply knew that I have many 'precious' cakes and such inside my room. And that you knew how many sugar cubes were in the tea I gave you, just by one small drink of it. Those sound like things I would only be able to figure out." He shrugged, and my face grew hotter.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, staring at my shoes. I looked over amd noticed he had no shoes, but had them beside him, as if he planned to keep them off until he had to walk. I heard footsteps, and looked up, finding the old man returned.

"We can go now." Ryuzaki stated, slipping his shoes on then began to walk off. I followed behind him, noticing he arched his back as he walked.

Weirdo.

When we arrived at the Yagami household, I was given a box of microscopic cameras. I was to put them all around the house, so you could see everything within. I even had to put them in the bathrooms. It took me an hour to do three rooms. Luckily, with two people, there was only Yagami Light's room left. Upon arrival, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the door. I pulled it out and figured that I should remind myself that it should be put back. It took me another hour to figure out where every single camera left had to go. When I finished, I decided that I had time to look around for evidence, I opened the desk drawers, noticing that the top one was oddly empty. I looked at the one under it, very carefully. I noticed a small hole in the bottom of the top one..

"Suzuki-san, let's go! Are you finished?" A voice called up the stairs.

"In a minute!" The hole reminded me of the reset button on a child's toy. Maybe it worked like one. I pulled a pen out of a holder and pushed it inside. I saw what appeared to be a notebook, or diary. I picked it up, then I figured diary, due to the English word "note" on the cover. I turned it over. "Rules". He probably put those there to tell people where to bring it back. I wonder why it was in English. There was a device in the drawer that set the diary on fire if you opened it wrong.

Clever hiding place, kid.

I placed the notebook back, and pulled the pen out.

"I'm ready!" I called, going out the door. I remembered to put the paper back. I went down the stairs, to find Ryuzaki at the end.

"The kid's clever. He created a fake bottom in the drawer on his desk. It holds a something "note", in English." I informed him. The fact may tell him that if the kid is Kira, he may trick him, or something.

"Yagami Light will arrive soon. We must go." he frowned, turning to the door. I nodded. He opened the door and held it for me

Strange.

I followed, wondering why Light needed to hide the diary in the first place.

As we drove by, Ryuzaki pointed. "That's Light." I turned and my jaw dropped open, floating beside the teenage boy was a huge creature. It took all my will power to not scream "Beside you!" at the top of my lungs. It turned its head towards me, as if it coukd feel my eyes on it. It opened its mouth, as if telling the boy. It pointed at me, causing Light to look at me out of the corner of his eye . He seemed to be glaring at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No.. I think the sugar you had in the tea is wearing off. I keep seeing things. Is Light alone?" He nodded, staring at me.

Light's POV

So.. a woman can see Ryuk. She figured out about the fake bottom. She knows about the Death Note!

"Heh, heh. What're you gonna do about it?" Ryuk grinned. I made sure they were gone before responding.

"I'm going to kill her. She is a threat to the new world! Or maybe I could use her. It looks like she's with the police. I could get her to figure out L's name.." I chuckled to myself. "Yes.. that's what I will do.."


	6. Shinigami, Planning, and Stalking

**Does anyone even read this? There are** _literally_** only two reviews, both from me. I forgot this was mine, since I usually never ever post..**

I sighed. I'm obviously going insane.

Wonderful. I wonder if my straight jacket will be as uncomfortable as I imagine.

"Suzuki-san, it appears as if you are experiencing some sort of mental dysfunction. Possibly, it's from stress. I suggest you take time off, or try to do less work." Ryuuzaki told me, frowning. I was surprised that he was telling me such. I had expected one of the world's top detective would expect more from a detective lesser than him..

"No, no. I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep, and that causes hallucinations. I will be fine in a matter of hours. Trust me.." I smiled weakly at him.

"If you're positive, then." He replied, turning his head forward. I realized how his hair seemed to defy gravity, like the mad scientists in movies. Unlike theirs, it was black like mine, not white and grey.

"It's strange, the hallucination appeared after I touched the notebook, and Light seemed to be able to see and hear it. It spoke to him, then he glared at me." I muttered to myself, deep in thought.

Is it possible the two are connected? No, that can't be..

"Ryuzaki, I don't think I was having a hallucination. It looked too real. Plus, it interacted with Light."

"I see. I suppose it's possible if you see it a second time, possibly in the footage, we could send people out to spy on him.."

"We could, since we're the only two currently on the case with experience in this type of detective work, and you're obviously more skilled than me, making it so you will notice more than I. You can even surveillance Light out in public."

"That is true.."

"And with our aliases, we would live, if he is Kira. Kira needs a name and a face. He only would have our faces!" I added triumphantly. He nodded, in what I thought was agreement.

Light's POV

I sighed, looking around my room. Why were they here? I figured from the files on Father's computer, they were attempting to watch our every movement, to see if we attempt to cleanse the world further.

"Hey Light, do ya have any apples? I'm starting to crave them.." Ryuk asked, his yellow eyes on me, and as usual, unblinking.

Don't you always?

I rolled my eyes. If I'm being watched, they'd notice if there was a floating apple. Turning to my desk, I thought of a plan to rid this world of evil, even while watched. I chuckled lightly to myself.

Hear that, L? You can't stop me.. I am a god, whether you like it, or not!

"So.. about the apples.."

Suzuki's POV

At headquarters, I watched the computers, as they showed what the cameras picked up. The second Light walked in, he was followed, by the huge monster I saw.

"Ryuzaki! Do you see that?!" I demanded, pointing at the beast. "I think it is a shinigami.. I heard it mention apples!" He stared. There was a slight reaction from Light when it spoke.

"No. There is nothing there."

"That means we need to go spy on them.. I remember that you mentioned he was starting college soon.. We can go there!" He didn't like my enthusiasm, it seems.

"Your alleged shinigami may be the one that was mentioned, yes." He replied, rubbing his feet together. "If it is real, you may be able to get information about Light being Kira.."

"Precisely! So we shall pose as college students?"

"It seems so." Ryuzaki answered, though a mouthful of cake. Gross.

We spent hours staring at the screen. I seemed to be the only one that was watching the shinigami, or just empty space, according to Ryuzaki. He was watching Light study, and eat potato chips.

It was after he just ate. He's just as bad as Ryuzaki. I let out a yawn, resting my chin on my knuckle. Maybe I should begin to sleep more.

L's POV

I looked over at my colleague. I noticed her close her eyes, then snap them open once more, like she was trying her hardest to stay awake. Eventually, they stayed closed, and she fell to the floor, in a deep, deep sleep. I bit the head off a panda cracker, staring at the sleeping mass at my feet.

"Suzuki-san, wake up. Now." I ordered, touching her gently with my foot, then retracting it back to its place on the chair. She didn't even stir. I sighed, looking around headquarters to escort her back to the hotel, then it struck me that everyone had gone home. I didn't understand why she was still here. Standing, I decided to put her in one of the cells, just so she had somewhere with a bed to sleep in. I crouched down, grabbing part of her sleeve with my thumb and index finger, raising her up. I used my other hand to hold her leg. She seemed to be in an abnormally deep sleep. I carried her like that to the cells and placed her on a bed. When attempting to leave, I felt something on my wrist. She must've grabbed my arm when I was bringing her here. I pulled my arm away, it unsuccessfully did nothing. She had an iron grip, apparently. In defeat, I sat on the ground, my arm on the bed. I looked at her, noticing how peaceful she looked, the look of seriousness, replaced with a smile. I curled the edges of my mouth into a smile, unaware of how unnatural and odd it looked.


	7. Would you like to go with me?

**Fluffier than a duckling, a kitten, and a pile of cotton balls combined**

**Okay, maybe it is not. Just imagine.**

L's POV

When morning came, I was still awake, my wrist still clenched by Suzuki-san. I strained my neck to see the monitor across the room, to check the cameras. With a sigh, I turned back to my sleeping colleague. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Good morning. Release my wrist." I told her, amd her eyes widened, then looked at her hand, holding mine. Her hand instantly flew open, and she sent slightly red in the face. I slowly retracted mine.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Ryuzaki!" She stammered. I could imagine the embarrassment she felt, and nodded, standing.

"It's quite alright, just don't do it again." I walked back to the couch, expecting her to join me in watching Light. I figured that since she was well rested, the shinigami would prove to be imaginary.

"It's still there. It's floating above him." She stated, her voice small and alarmed.

"That's impossible. It is more likely that your hallucinations are stress induced." I replied cooly, giving off the impression that I wasn't new to dealing with the insane. I did arrest Beyond Birthday, after all. I turned to her, noticing how pale she looked in the face.

Suzuki's POV

I now knew the creature was real. It has to be. If I were hallucinating, I would see more than just him. Ryuzaki stared at me, showing no signs of concern at all. For some reason, that annoyed me. I narrowed my eyes at the nearest monitor, then sat beside him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed he was staring at the area behind me, in thought. I rolled my eyes, my attention to the screens. I noticed the shinigami said something to Light, but I couldn't read his lips. He then started to find each camera, his face appearing in each screen for a few seconds. I frowned, remembering I was the only one who saw it.

Wonderful.

Ryuzaki seemed to return to reality, his eyes resting on me, then on a clock across the room, then to me again.

"Suzuki-san, are you hungry at all? I know of a restaraunt, not too far from here..."

Knowing him, he will write down the address and turn his back on me, to the screens.

"I haven't eaten anything since two days ago." I replied truthfully.

"Would you like to go with me? I've heard their cakes are amazing.." he asked, a thumb to his mouth. Was he trying to be generous, or did he not trust me alone? I smiled, nodding.

"Now?" I asked. He gave me an odd smile and nodded.

L's POV

Truth be told, I just wanted to see if she showed any more signs of insanity. Plus, I was craving shortcake...

"It's close enough to walk, but we can drive the five minutes." She chuckled.

"That's stupid. No one could be that lazy.." I nodded in agreement, standing. In awkward politeness, I held out a hand to help her up. She stared at it blankly, then held it as she stood.

"There is no need for that, y'know." She grinned.

As we walked, people stared at the odd pairing. They saw the woman, in formal attire and a head of incredibly messy black hair she forgot to brush, with the man who looked like he was much to small for his own clothes and gravity defying hair. She would glare at onlookers, seemingly unaware of the cause of their staring.

"Rude.." she muttered, clenching a fist.

Suzuki's POV

People don't seem to understand that we are not an exhibit of some kimd for them to gawk at. I looked up at the building I followed Ryuzaki to. I wasn't surprised to know it was some sort of dessert restaurant.

"I think you left out an important detail about this place." I told him, amused by his choice of dining. He stared blankly at me, then opened the door, causing a small tinkle to ring throughout the small establishment, announcing our arrival. We were seated instantly.

Apparently, people prefer dessert later in the day. Surprise, surprise. When the waitress arrived, I was shocked by Ryuzaki.

L's POV

"Can I get four slices of shortcake, three slices of white cake with strawberries, two chocolate, three doughnits with chocolate icing, strawberry cheesecake, and tea with extra sugar?" The waitress looked astonished, by how I bstayed so small, yet ate so much. Suzuki smiled at the woman.

"Uh, hi. I'd like.. one slice of white cake, with the strawberries, yes,...and tea. Thank you, ma'am." I stated, an apologetic look on my face for his order. She realized how awkward she was when ordering food and looked down.

"You two make such an odd couple!" She smiled. Suzuki and I both stared, disapproving. She quickly walked away, her smile gone.

"How are you not fat?" She asked once our food arrived. I bet her cake felt sad and intimidated by my army of sweets. I looked up, holding one of the doughnuts.

"When you think frequently like myself, it burns calories." I replied, shrugging. That made zero sense, to her, judging by her surprised expression. She probably thought it was just magic. She silently stabbed into a strawberry on her plate, obviously thinking about the shinigami and Light's notebook.

"Maybe it was some sort of guardian? But why would a god of DEATH guard it?" She muttered. She must've felt eyes staring at her from across the table, and the fork slowly moving forward, leaving with a large chunk of her cake. She glared at , me.

"You're wasting it." I stated simply, putting the fork in my mouth. Shesmiled, then cut the slice in half, pulling one of my various empty plates in front of her, placing the one without any missing chunks on it, sliding it back. She proceeded to eat the cake before her, silently. I figured she didn't expect any gratitude, it was just cake.

When we left, I thought it would be a good idea to thank her.

"Thank you for giving me part of your cake." She looked surprised, but grinned.

"You're so nice." She replied, and to both of our surprise, she kissed me on the cheek. I felt my eyes widen, and tensed up, not used to such affection.

Suzuki's POV

I kissed him and I don't know why. I just.. did. I pulled away instantly. He placed a hand on the place where my lips were, his eyes wide. My face grew hot and I frowned.

"I am so sorry!" I cried, putting a hand to my mouth. Then, he did something unexpected.

"It's... fine.." He muttered, giving me a look of astonishment and very, very slight amusement.


	8. College

I checked my watch. We were going to be late to headquarters. I bit my lip, wondering if the... incident... would cause any difficulties in our work. Looking up, I noticed I had stopped, in my thoughts. Ryuzaki was looking at me over his shoulder, waiting. I looked down and followed. I felt ashamed, yet relived. He didn't seem to think of me any differently, almost like nothing had ever happened.

"I... I think we're going to be late." I told him, just to break the silence. He nodded.

"I assumed we would be." He replied, turning to me, stopping.

Did he want us to be late?

I walked past him, and he watched for a few moments, then followed.

"You didn't have to do that. It's pointless." I told him, referring to the fact that he had randomly paused.

"It may not to you." He stated, walking beside me, apparently I had slowed down my pace. I sighed, to show defeat.

"Fine. It's not pointless." I mumbled, annoyed. He nodded in agreement.

When we arrived at the headquarters, I was surprised no one questioned our whereabouts. I figured that if their leader was gone, along with another member, people would want answers.

Apparently not.

Ryuzaki went to the monitors, and I started to write down the connections for the shinigami and the notebook.

I assumed that the notebook was beyond human comprehension. There must be something supernatural about it. I scoffed to myself.

That's impossible. Right?

L's POV

I put my thumb to my mouth, staring at the monitors intently. I heard furious scribbling behind me, and annoyed mutters. I looked over, to find Suzuki at a table, writing what appeared to be notes, judging from the multiple circles and lines through words.

"Could you do that elsewhere?" I asked, frowning. She looked up.

"No." She said simply. I blinked. Why was this so important to her? She obsessed over the shinigami, in attempts to find answers. I figured we were going to Light's college soon, just to prove that it is nonexistent. If I remember correctly, he was to take a test soon to get in, according to Chief Yagami.

"You shouldn't work yourself too hard." A voice scolded. I was surprised to find that it was my own.

Since when did I care?

"I know.. but I just need answers!" Was the reply, obviously annoyed.

When it was time for us to go to the college test, we had to create aliases, if Light actually is Kira, we'd most likely die. I was to be Ryuuga Hideki. Suzuki was Ayumi Komahashi. I noticed that frequently throughout the test we took with the others, she'd look up and stare at Light, then scribble something down, on a piece of paper she had folded in her pockets. She must have been taking notes.

"Student #124. Put that away immediately." Was barked several times throughout the test. He didn't seem fazed by the death glare she replied with.

"I'm afraid I'm finished, sir, but nonetheless, I will." She forced a grin.

Suzuki's POV

It wasn't Light I was taking notes on. It was the unsightly creature beside him. I was obsessing over figuring out why I seemed to be the only one who could see it. I sighed, folding my arms on the table.

"Hey. You can see me, can'tcha?" A hoarse voice asked. I figured that it would be a bad idea to speak out loud, so I wrote my reply.

"Yes. Are you a shinigami?"

"Yup! I bet you know why you can?"

"No.. but I know it has something to do with that little notebook." I scribbled.

"Right." Then there was silence, as it walked across the room. I wrote down the words he said, then stared at the paper.

After the test, we all gathered at some sort of ceremony. I sat with Ryuzaki behind Light. They were called to give speeches for having the highest scores. I smiled to myself when I heard Ryuzaki being called a "mad genius" As they returned, I watched Ryuzaki whisper something to Light, who looked mortified.

Light's POV

"I just wanted to tell you I'm L." The creep walking behind me whispered. That can't be true. Why would L be here, out of all places? I looked at the woman who had a seat behind mine and next to the alleged L's. She looked oddly familiar. I sat down, then heard her whisper something to L.

"It's right next to you.." Then I knew who was there. She was referring to Ryuk. She was the one who saw the Death Note. I needed to stop her when they left, and figure out her name. If she is with L, my plans will be destroyed.

"I told you. There is nothing there. " was the reply. She let out an annoyed sigh.

Later, we were allowed to leave. I made sure to follow the two, then approached them.

"Hey, wait!" They both turned, the woman glaring. "How do I know you are indeed L?" He pointed at her.

"This is my colleague, Ayumi Komahashi. She works with me on the Kira case, along with your father." He stated. She grinned.

"You will call me Hana Suzuki, that's my alias. You should call him Ryuuga Hideki. " She added. Like the pop star.

L's POV

"I couldn't help but over hear you behind me, Suzuki. You mentioned something right next to... Ryuuga." Light smiled. She nodded.

"Yes, but it isn't of any concern of you." She replied, shrugging.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just wondering. I have a few questions about the case, since I want to join the group someday. I just want answers from an experienced member." She looked at me, and I nodded, allowing her permission to go with the suspect.

"Er.. could we go somewhere without him?" Light asked, and she grinned at me. I stared, silent.

"Does he scare you? He does that sometimes." They laughed, ignoring my cold stare. They walked off, leaving me on a bench to wait. I watched, not trusting Light at all.

Light's POV

"So.. you can see him." I muttered coldly. She gave me a horrified look, surprised that I knew.


	9. The Cover Said Death Note, Didn't It?

I felt like the world stopped spinning, and stared, eyes wide and terrified, like a deer in headlights.

"You..you can...?" I breathed, backing away, clutching the air for support. I fell onto the ground, looking up.

"Yes. The notebook you touched. The cover said Death Note, didn't it?" He smirked. The smart, well behaved boy was gone. A murderer stood before me.

"This explains everything.." I muttered.

"Tell me, Suzuki. As a detective, you strive to bring criminals to justice, right?" I nodded.

"Y-yes.. that's why... I am a...detective.." I am never good under pressure.

"You know I am only trying to create a utopia of good, hardworking citizens, right? I am a god! Now, I expe-"

"You are no god. You are simply a murderer, no, a serial killer." I glared, picking myself off the ground, cloaked in bravado.

I remembered that I gave Light two fake names. Hana Suzuki and Ayumi Komahashi.

"How DARE you... You know, I could kill you right this second.." he smirked. I realized that since his father was the chief, he had access to the case files. There most likely one of my own name, so that was true.

"Right.." I sighed, looking down in defeat and slight fear.

"But, I won't, if you do something for me." He grinned, pushing my chin up with his finger. I saw what appeared to be a very small gleam of red in his eyes. "You will figure out L's name. You will also not tell ANYONE of this conversation, or you will die, painfully. I expect to be put onto the case, to make sure you do all those things. " He chuckled, removing the finger. I noticed the shinigami behind him was cackling, seemingly aware of his mistake.

Did it know about my name?

He turned to it, giving it a dark look. I was then pushed aside, as Light walked away. I followed behind, trying to look calm.

Light's POV

I scanned the area for L, then noticed him, alone on a bench. Suzuki let out a small inaudible mumble and threw a hand up, waving it to get his attention. He turned and smiled slightly.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Ms. Suzuki!" She stared blankly, then gave me a wide, fake grin.

"No problem. I was happy to _help_. Ask _me_ whenever you need anything else." I noticed that she put more emphasis on 'help' and 'me'. L stared at me, understanding what she meant. I laughed.

"I don't think she exactly likes answering questions. She always looked like she wanted to run when I asked another." I explained. He nodded slowly.

"I see. She probably felt she could of use her time for a better cause." He didn't sound very convinced. I watched them leave, smirking when I noticed how oddly close the woman suddenly seemed to be to him, yet it appeared like she was forcing herself yo not clutch his arm and cry.

"Kira is not a serial killer, Suzuki. He is a god, getting rid of inferior people, like yourself." I muttered, watching them drive away.

L's POV

"Was what he said true? Is that why you blatantly asked for help?" I asked, attempting to show concern. She nodded.

"Of course. I'm honestly not very good at answering questions. Remember at the sweets shop, my response to the waitress? I wanted to run, it was so bad." She shrugged.

"Now that you mention it, that seems so." I replied, looking at my knees.

"Why does it even matter to you? He explained, you didn't need my clarification."

"I... don't know." I replied truthfully.

I seemed to have developed a sudden desire to know she was alright, and wasn't in any danger.

"I think Light saw the shinigami, too. It was laughing, and he looked right at it, like he heard it." She told me. That was all I was told about their little 'meeting', if you will.

Suzuki's POV

I felt like I was dying inside. I wanted to start crying and tell him everything, but I couldn't. Oddly, I felt the same about the idea of giving Light Ryuzaki's name. Do I give him a fake one? One of a criminal? Apparently, when I thought, there was a glazed look in my eyes, because Ryuzaki thought I was dead.

Once at headquarters, I realized I still had my notes from the test and a week before. I crumpled them into a ball and threw them. If anyone saw, I will end up dead. I sighed, wondering how I was going to convince Light I knew L's name, and then I that my own life was at risk. I could do something elaborate, as if Kira was contacting me another way. I know how to create a fake voice, thanks to my sister, along with my obsession of spies as a child. That could be used to make a phone call to myself...

"Suzuki? Hellooo..." A voice trailed off, and my shoulder was tapped. I let out a surprised yelp, and stood up, hands forming fists. I realized it was Matsuda.

"Hi. You looked like you were dead and about to fall on the floor.. and that's creepy. Ryuzaki is too busy watching Light and told me to check on you and your pulse." He explained, then smiled. I looked over at Ryuzaki. He was doing the same over his shoulder, except he was holding cake. Then again, everyone else was looking, because of my outburst.

Though I knew he most likely only turned because of the disturbance, that somehow caused a warm feeling in my chest. I don't understand why.

"I see. I'm not dead, or a zombie, so it's fine. Thank you." I stated, talking to both men. I shrugged and began work. I was supposed to try to figure out where the body of dead FBI agent Ray Penber's fiancee was. We didn't have an idea, but I figured suicide. Since Kira, or Light, can control the actions of his victims, he may have caused her to go where she will never be found.

Would that be my fate, too? I paled at the thought

L's POV

The fact she may have died twice today for some reason worried me. I kept reminding myself that if Light actually is Kira, he did not have her name. He would never have her name. I looked at her again, watching her write and mutter to herself.

"Impossible... she would've been found by now.." I nodded in approvement. She was actually doing her job, not obsessing over figuring out why she seemed to be the only one who saw the alleged shinigami. I still didn't like the fact Light saw it, according to her. Shinigamis are myths, nothing more, nothing less. I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye, and turned my head. Suzuki had pulled over a chair and stared at the screen showing Light's room. He was laying on his bed, looking at a magazine. He showed no signs of knowing that we were watching him.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do, than look at those? Is... is that what teenagers do in their free time now? Strange.." She asked no one in particular, most likely to herself. She seemed to have forgotten she was only 23.

"I did stranger things when I was around his age." I replied, shrugging. She nodded.

"You're right.. Geez, I'm acting old.." she laughed quietly. I watched, slowly raising part of a doughnut to my mouth. She had an odd look in her eyes, as if she just remembered something.

"Y'know, that Light kid.. he seemed very intelligent. Almost as smart as you. Plus, he wants to go into criminal justice someday.. and since he's a suspect, of being Kira, it would be a good idea to make him jon us in catching Kira. And if he isn't Kira, it would be blatant, after a while.." she stated, not removing her eyes from the screens. "It will also give him experience, so he will be prepared." I blinked.

Why was she saying that? It didn't concern her, what he did and didn't do..

"You're correct." Was my reply, to her surprise. She probably expected me to argue. She grinned. "So.. he is a member, now?" I shook my head.

"Not until you explain why you're the one bringing the facts up. If he wanted to be on the force, he could ask himself.

Suzuki's POV

I frowned.

I wish I could tell you why, I really do.

"He figured if I asked, you wouldn't say no. He told me he thought we were close." I lied. He looked slightly surprised.

"What made him say that?" I shrugged.

"I answered your question, now he's on the force, right?" He nodded, processing my words. I grinned, and faking happiness, I threw my arms around him in a hug, and he tensed up. My first thought was 'warm..', and I smiled, genuinely. Then my brain went into plan mode, to save both of us. If I coaxed him into trusting me more, I could explain everything. I pressed my lips against his cheek, then let him go, before anyone else noticed. He looked at me, in utter shock. His face grew pink, and he put a finger to his cheek.

I could get used to this, with my extremely limited understanding of the human heart and emotions. I felt bad, as if I was using him, but I had to, sadly. Luckily, from the showing of emotions a week ago, I knew that I wasn't fabricating anything, really. I was pretending to understand emotions, mostly.


	10. His Father Works Here, Remember?

He stared at me, in shock. I shrugged.

"I would say that I am sorry, but I'm not sorry." I grinned. He slowly lowered his hand, his face still slightly pink.

"Right.." He breathed, slowly turning to the screens, as if trying to pretend that never happened.

I still felt terrible, trying to manipulate him. I looked down, then did the same.

"Do you ever show emotions?" I asked, trying to help get his mind off of being hugged and kissed. He slowly nodded.

"All humans have emotions. I simply just don't express my feelings and emotions." He replied, his voice less calm, and had a shaken tone to it.

That explains a lot.

I looked over my shoulder at the rest of the Task Force. None noticed my outburst of expression. Good.

L's POV

Normally, I would have kicked her. But I didn't. All I did was listen to the sound of my neart skip a few beats, loudly.

Why?

I pressed my thumb to my mouth, staring forward blankly. I glanced over at the half eaten cake in my hands. It no longer felt like I would have an appetite again. Suzuki didn't seem fazed at all by herself. Almost like she didn't know she did anything, though she did. I figured even if I wasn't going to eat the cake, it shouldn't be wasted. I dropped it on her lap and she jumped slightly.

"You're giving me your cake? How sweet." She cooed, grinning. I nodded, silent. Despite myself, just because of the recent events, I attempted a smile, pressing my own lips on her cheek.

I may have been attempting to show her how sudden and awkward it was. Her face turned pink, and she did as I expected. She widened her eyes and sat in silence, rethinking everything.

I couldn't tell if I heard her heart beating loudly, or my own.

There was a small gasp behind us. Matsuda had looked over, probably bugged by the silence. Suzuki slowly turned to look at him, a look that said 'Tell anyone and I will destroy you. You will be hung by that stupid tie, too.' He smiled, snickering slightly.

Suzuki's POV

I ran my finger across my neck, glaring. I turned back around.

"I have a way with words." I explained, rolling my eyes. Ryuzaki nodded, the pink in his face gone.

"Indeed." He didn't seem to understand that this was a joke.

I decided to put the cake Ryuzaki gave me in front of Matsuda. I even added a note, 'This may be your last meal' with a happy face. He blinked in surprise at my thoughtfulness.

"Now that I'm thinking, Light was correct. We do seem close." Ryuzaki stated. The fact that we were able to have a normal conversation now was proof, to me.

"I agree. Anyway, how will he know about being on the Force?"

"His father works here, remember? He can tell him, most likely after an argument."

I nodded. Looking behind me, I saw Chief Yagami and walked towards him, followed by Ryuzaki.

"After a short period of consideration, we ask you to tell your son if he will join us in catching Kira." He stared at me, slowly processing my words. I smiled.

"Of course not! My son will be killed! He doesn't even have any experience, he needs to get a degree first!"

"No. He seemed to be more intelligent than you seem to think of him, and being on 3the case will experience him."

We argued for five minutes, Ryuzaki watching in silence. Yagami gave in eventually, still not very pleased.

That was the day we stopped watching the cameras. When Light was here, I was sent out to remove the cameras. Matsuda went with me, so Ryuzaki could talk with Light about the case. I talked him into playing tennis, to test him.

When we returned, the two were watching television, it showing a newscaster having a heart attack, then Light looked at me. The red gleam appeared again.

Creep.

"Suzuki-san. Sakura TV is broadcasting messages from Kira." Ryuzaki told me. I glanced over at Light.

He did it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. I widened my eyes, watching Ryuzaki scream then fall over at the word 'shinigami'.

"Shinigami...? Am... am I supposed to believe that?" He asked himself, sitting up. Matsuda smiled slightly when I instantly was stooped down to Ryuzaki's side, alarmed.

I hate him sometimes.

In all the chaos, I looked at Light, mouthing the words 'You did that?'. He slowly shook his head.

L's POV

I stood up, putting my chair back in place, then sat in it. I told Watari to bring another TV when Kira killed another newscaster.

It seems like Kira isn't just killing criminals anymore. Unless, this is another Kira. That seemed less likely, but it made much more sense.


	11. Second Kira?

**Being the absolute GENIUS I am, I made the tapes seen on Sakura TV into one. No no. Imagine that L never screamed and probably peed himself a little. :3**

Suzuki's POV

I narrowed my eyes at the television. The imposter claiming to be Kira said he wanted to work with us to create a 'better world'and that nl ine was to oppose his actions or publicly question him.

Those are called opinions. People are allowed to have them.

God, he's as delusional as Light.

Annoyed, I began to think. Who was this? It isn't Light, if he is aiming for a so called 'perfect' world. Obviously, who ever it was, the person was a bit childish in their views of what happens to criminals..

He went on that another tape is to be broadcast if we agree to his terms, though I knew we wouldn't.

"Another tape...?" Ryuzaki muttered, pressing his thumb to his mouth. "We can't let it be broadcast." I gave him a look.

"What, do you want us to just walk over there and take it?" I asked.

"Something like that."

Who in their right mind do that?

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a man stand. If I remember correctly, he had introduced himself as Hirokazu Ukita.

He apparently wasn't in his right mind, then.

It was on this day he died, and how we learned imposter Kira could kill with only a face.

We're screwed.

I looked up, finding that Chief Yagami was gone.

He had gone to Sakura TV, to confiscate the tapes. However, he had done so by crashing into the building.

Smooth.

L's POV

We made Light listen to the tapes, to find clues in the reader's voice. In this way, Ryuzaki concluded that Light cannot be Kira.

"Does this mean that we have another Kira to deal with?" Suzuki asked. I nodded, thinking about what we were to do.

"Maybe we should allow the fourth tape to be broadcast, so he knows that we reject his offers." Light suggested. We looked at him in unison.

"Yeah.. then we can pretend to be the first Kira and attempt to make him stop his murderous activities. We should also create a computerized background, so people know we are not the other Kira." Suzuki added, and I nodded.

"Light and I will create said tape." I replied simply.

The tape was broadcast after seven people were killed. In it, I made Light say that the previous tapes were not his, and like I suggested, that he should stop murdering the innocent. It was said that the Second Kira was forgiven, as both Kiras shared the same goals.

The innocent people stopped dying, so we assumed Second Kira saw it, yet didn't reply.

Light's POV

As Kira, I saw this as a chance to get L to appear on TV and thus be killed by the Second Kira, but as Light Yagami, I had to discourage the move for fear of increasing L's suspicion that I'm Kira.

I was also concerned that the killing of innocents, such as policemen and newscasters, is costing Kira valuable public support which is crucial in my plans for a new world order.

In the next reply, I hoped the Second Kira would suggest meeting with me, so we could use his Shinigami eyes to kill L and Suzuki, as she would be pointless to keep alive.

When I was going home, Suzuki stopped me.

"You have no affliction with this Second Kira, do you?" She asked, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not. I wouldn't trust someone so stupid." I scoffed. She gave me a look.

That obviously wasn't the answer she wanted.

"Oh, and have you figured out L's name yet?" She slowly shook her head.

"No matter, you don't have to try to anymore. I don't need you anymore, frankly. If the second Kira can kill with a face, your precious L is dead." I smirked. She paled, her eyes wide.

"Wh..why do I have to die...?"

"You simply know too much. Your end is near, my friend. Do you hear your biological clock ticking? It sounds slower.. You better go say your goodbyes." I laughed. She let out a small exhale, full of small chokes, trying to not cry. I walked off, leaving her there to cry.

Suzuki's POV

I watched him leave, then cleared my throat quietly.

Yeah.. I gave you two aliases, Light. So, ha.

Dusting something imaginary off my pants, I marched back into the Task Force headquarters. I was to help Ryuzaki help identify the Second Kira via DNA samples on the tapes.

We sat in silence, excluding Ryuzaki's mutttering of the words 'hair', 'snack crumbs' and other words.

"Judging from the fact the hairs are all long and blonde, and the make up on them, a female made these." Ryuzaki stated, holding up small bags containing hair and such.

I nodded, turning over a bag of samples I had.

"Have you ever feared that you might die on a case?" I asked, placing the ag down. Ryuzaki looked at me, lowering the bag he held. Oddly, he had it over his head.

"I'm sure that everyone who is on a case regarding a murderer has had the idea in their minds, including myself. However, this doesn't necessarily mean that you should worry about it.. may I ask why? Do you think the Second Kira plans to kill you, just for being on the case?" I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure that if the people he said he planned to kill are living right now, that means I will live. I just... wondered. You just seem like someone who has had enough experience to not be fazed by that." I stated, shrugging a little. He nodded, just to prove he was listening. I began to examine fingerprints.

"The female seems to be young, around 16, from her fingerprints." I stated. I rolled my eyes when Watari brought him a tray of chocolate. Noticing, Ryuzaki looked at me, a confused kook on his face.

"What? Did you want some, Suzuki-san?" He held out the tray to me. I didn't exactly like chocolate, but I took the seemingly smallest one on the tray. That didn't seem to satisfy him. He placed a larger piece on the back of my other hand. I raised an eyebrow.

Did he not see the table space around my hand...?

I tilted my hand, so it fell onto the table. Putting the smaller chocolate into my mouth, trying not to gag like the dramatic person I am. Luckily, there was carmel inside to drown the chocolate. Ryuzaki watched the entire thing, yet continued to examine samples simultaneously.

He stared at one, as if the secrets of the Second Kira would be revealed by doing so. I understood that he was thinking, from the sound of his pant legs and feet touching explained he was thinking.

When you're near someone as often as this, you begin to notice the smaller things

L's POV

So we knew the Second Kira was blonde, wore the makeup "Cosmic Misa", was a teenager, had long hair, and was a female.

We could only guess, until DNA samples were verified.

I watched Suzuki force herself to swallow the chocolate, mentally noting to never share with her again. I put my hand near the other piece, waiting for her to kndicste it was okay to take it. She smiled and shook her head, trying to be polite again.

I had thought it wouldn't be so easy to switch back to that, considering she had looked like she was about to vomit on the floor just moments ago.

I pressed a thumb to my mouth, smiling slightly as she put the other piece in her mouth, behaving as if it was a slug. As she tried to eat one, I had eaten the rest. When she finished, she pointed at the empty tray.

"Evil." She said simply, then ran a hand through her hair. I stifled a laugh, my thumb still at my mouth. She gave me a faux hurt expression, along with a pout.

If my personality was different, I would have pretended to be ashamed of myself.

"You like watching me suffer!" She whispered, her chin raised and the back of her hand pressed to her forehead.

The emotions I chose to keep to myself decided to reveal themselves. I stood and lowered her chin, then pressed our lips together.

I answered my own question- this was nothing like having a friend at work.


	12. You don't know, do you?

I sat there, my eyes wide and my brain slowly trying to understand the situation. After what felt like multiple hours, but was only a few seconds, he returned to his chair. I stared at him, a blank look in my eyes.

I never realized how stupid I truly was.

"What?" He frowned, a somewhat innocent look in his own eyes. I stayed silent, as if I could not speak.

"Why..?" I breathed, narrowing my eyes. He shrugged, holding up a bag. Snack crumbs were more important than explIning why you kissed your coworker.

Obviously.

I wasn't fazed at all, and crossed my arms, a smile creeping onto my face.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked, with a small laugh. "It's fine if you don't, I'm sorry." I added, in case he thought this was an attempt of trying to make him feel bad.

I'm not that much of a complete bitch.

"Hair... snack crumbs... You're correct. Makeup..." He muttered, his voice trailing off, giving me a bored expression.

Well, that makes two of us.

"You are aware of what you did, right?" He nodded, as if it were perfectly fine.

I didn't know why I sounded so upset, for some reason, I had enjoyed it..

"Suzuki-san, if you plan to react so rudely, I apologize." He stated, placing a bag down and looking me dead in the eye. It sounded sincere, which was odd coming from him. I had always thought he was a liar.

L's POV

I didn't understand why she was complaining, she had kissed me twice out of poor control over herself..

She looked down, in what I figured was thought.

"I should be apologizing. I was the one acting like a bitch. Oh, wait, I can't act." She smiled, insulting herself.

I attempted to smile back, failing miserably.

"You are forgiven." I stated, just so there was no silence. She stuck out a hand, probably so we both understood that the only connection between us is our occupations. As I shook it, we exchanged awkward little smiles, our hands still moving together. My eyes drifted to the clock behind her. It said 4:32 AM.

"Suzuki-san, look at the time." I told her. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Damn.. I need to go. Do you think taxis are around right now?" I shook my head, with a shrug.

"I could drive you. We do live in the same hotel, after all." I told her.

"...Doesn't Watari drive you everywhere?"

"Well, yes, but technically I would be, since I tell him where to go and I offered the ride." She furrowed her eyebrows, in thought. She nodded, then looked down, grinning and pointing at our hands, still intertwined. I pulled my hand away almost instantly, making her grin wider, stifling a laugh.

It's interesting how easily she is entertained.

Suzuki's POV

When we arrived, I turned to say goodbye to Ryuzaki and thank him.

Somehow, my brain screwed that up.

I did as we both couldn't stop doing. I kissed him on the cheek, my lips lingering for around ten seconds, then left. I laughed, seeing that they were still sitting there epwhen I looked out my window. The small amount movement in the back told me Ryuzaki was basically in shock, most likely muttering, "What is wrong with that girl?"

The answer would be too much for him, I had figured.

Even though Light told me I was no longer needed, I knew I jad to keep showing affection towards Ryuzaki. It would be suspicious to suddenly just stop, as if nothing ever happened. If there is suspicion, our lives are surely gone.

I smiled to myself, glad that unlike Light, my plans were actually innocent. I was simply trying to save lives, not end them.

The next day was my day off, which was awesome. I could catch up on missed sleep. I hadn't slept much since my first day on the case. There were even small, purple bags under my eyes. They were hidden under makeup, but it would be a good idea to get rid of them. Just when I was about to sleep, my cell phone rang. I looked at the time. 7:58 AM. The name on the caller ID was 'Jerk who doesn't understand sleep.', meaning Ryuzaki. I chuckled at the name, then answered.

"This is my day off." I informed him.

"I know.. I inforced it." He replied, and I could imagine him looking annoyed.

"Oh.." I mumbled, wondering when the call would end.

"Anyway, Light told me about this coffee shop type place, and I want you to be there when I make sure he's qualified for the job.."

"He probably is, I mean.. they DID let in Matsuda."

When I arrived, I found the two talking at a booth in the back. I sat beside Ryuzaki, neither of us showing signs of happiness. I was tired, and he was just broken.

"So Light, these are pictures of notes that were apparently from Kira, written through his victims. 'L, do you know? Gods of death love apples. '"

Oh. That's what he meant. He was doing the 'meeting' with Light.. I already knew the questions, so I asked him some, while Ryuzaki stared at him.. I zoned out after a while, after most of the questions and such were answered.

"Those plants can't be that interesting, Suzuki. Snap out of it!" I was apparently starting to fall asleep, and stare blankly at the same time. Light probably thought I had died, from the sheer joy in his eyes. Ryuzaki stomped on my foot and I sat bolt upright.

"Alive!" I breathed, obviously shocked. I turned and glared, punching Ryuzaki in the shoulder.

"An eye for an eye." We muttered in unison.

Light's POV

How was that bitch still alive? I wrote her name in the Death Note.. did she switch her alias with her real name? They seemed to notice my look of distress, Suzuki the only concerned looking one.

"Light? Are you alright? You look.. pale." She frowned, her colleague pressing his thumb to his mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just something I realized after being tested right now.."

"She thought you were dying." Ryuzaki added, his expression the same. She grinned, though I could sense the sheer hatred in her eyes. I laughed, ignoring their stares.

Aftera few minutes, we left. Ryuzaki was driven off, and Suzuki was 'hunting down a cab to the end of the earth'. I walked up to her.

"You're not named Ayumi Komahashi, are you?" She slowly realized she almost died and smiled to herself, ignoring my words.


	13. Responce

Only badasses nimbly escape death by supernatural forces.

I'm a badass.

"You should be dead!" Light hissed, glaring.

"Aw, I really like how kind you are to me." I smiled sweetly. He looked ready to punch me, from the fact he clenched his fist.

I was basically telling Death to fuck off, I realized then smiled.

"Y-You are ruining EVERYTHING!" He snapped.

"No, you are. You're inflicting your beliefs upon everyone, thinking that you're fixing everything. Frankly, you're not. You're making people afraid to express their opinions, 'cause you're a god. You are a dictator, in reality. You make other people suffer, just to force yourself onto the world. I'm one of those people, or even all of them.. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life, because of you. I can't even cry, that shows weakness, in your eyes. Because of you, I fear that I'm going to die every single second. I find it hard, to trust not only myself, but others, too. Oh, and even if you do manage to kill me, I don't care. I'd prefer dying than living in your delusional little world." I muttered coldly, silencing him. He blinked, surprised at my words. I let out a huff, noticing a taxi was waiting.

"In other words, fuck you." I smiled, walking towards the cab.

I heard the shinigami burst with laughter.

"Humans are so... interesting!" It grinned when I looked at it.

Light's POV

That woman is an idiot, thinking that I am not doing anything good. This world needed someone to help them, and here I am. I'm creating a UTOPIA.

"Heh, heh. She told you." Ryuk cackled. I ignored him, walking home, thinking about her words, agreeing with very few of them. He floated beside me, chuckling for unknown reasons.

Suzuki's POV

I'd usually enjoy myself on days off. Not today, unless you think having a long conversation with your mother, almost burning your EXPENSIVE hotel room down by trying to use a microwave, then listening to your sister cry into her phone because she was left by her boyfriend fun. The intended sleep never happened.

Yay.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go to work tomorow without threatening everyone. And looking like a complete phyco. Hopefully, no one will believe me, and get me fired.

I would cry.

The next day, I was officially fabulous. I waltzed in, wearing a plain gray skirt a d shirt, with a bright yellow tie covered in happy faces. I laid that out when I got bored, my hair not brushed at all, and I was sporting a huge, wide, de

ranged grin.

Hell yeah, fashion!

Most people snickered at the sight of me, so that's great. I gave them looks, convinced I was as normal as usual. Matsuda asked Light if he should tell me, from the factI was pointed at, and the nod that was responded with. I was approached with caution.

"Uh, hi, Suzuki.. Um... I think you need to-"

"What?! Do I look stupid?!" I interrupted, fists ready to strike. He looked behind me, then spun me around, pushing me towards Ryuzaki. He pointed at a teacup, not very pleased

"Liquid sugar, if you will." Ryuzaki stated, slowly guiding me to a chair beside the one he sat in. Matsuda had walked off, probably terrified. I held the cup, staring into it. It was tipped forwards into my face. To keep myself from "drowning", I slapped the hand causing it to go away, then drank the tea, the sugar basically slapping me in the face.

"There was no need to hit me." A calm voice stated.

It was if you think you will drown in a few moments.

I put the cup down, then looked at my tie.

I don't own ties. I must've beaten someone up and stole it.

Pulling the hieous excuse for a tie off my neck, I glanced at Ryuzaki, who was watching.

I narrowed my eyes, still slightly in sleep deprived person-who- threatens-everyone. He seemed to understand this, and looked away, returning to his work. I noticed that when I looked at him, he tensed up, his grip on his legs appearing to tighten.

Do I frighten people?

Maybe he was feeling something inside him, one of the emotions he never shows.

He is human, after all.

I frowned, crossing my legs and pulling my own work out of a folder I kept in a briefcase, which was only around because I was paranoid someone-Light-would use it to murder me.

L's POV

We were silent for hours, only the sound of Suzuki-san occasionally writing something down.

"Ryuzaki, the Second Kira is on TV again! She made another tape!" A voice notified me.i heard Suzuki-san gasp and stanf.

"Someone turn on a television! Now!" she and I ordered in unison. Someone did so, just as the broadcast began to explain the situation.

The sender admits to being another Kira and will do as instructed but also wants to meet the real Kira. The sender asks Kira to arrange for them to meet without being caught by the police, expressing doubt that Kira has the Eyes but assuring him that he will not be killed. There is also a suggestion that they make contact using their Shinigami.

"Shinigami..? That's stu-" Suzuki scoffed, though she was cut off by me, screaming. I fell out of my chair, and she instantly stooped by my side, frowning.

"Are you alright? That was really uncalled for.." She stated, allowing me to use her hand to pull myself up as she straightened her back.

"Shinigami... am I.. supposed to believe that?" I gasped, giving her a look of complete awe. She shook her head.

"Maybe it's just a code.." Light shrugged. I remembered that multiple other people had watched me fall, and cleared my throat. Suzuki-san put my chair back in place, standing beside it as I returned to sitting. She appeared to be trying to make sure that I don't fall over again.

Light's POV

The Second Kira is a moron, admitting that shinigami and the Eyes truly exist.. what is she thinking?!

"Do we make a response?" Suzuki asked L, who simlly shook his head.

"No. We will wait to see what happens next." He was probably hoping that she would give away more clues. Suzuki gave him a quizzical look.

"What if she reverts back to killing all the people she said she would? Many people are at risk here!" He looked at her.

"So be it." He replied simply.

When Kira failed to respond to it, the Second Kira sent a written diary dated from the month of May of the previous year, but clearly intended as hints as to where we can meet. The diary consisted of single line entries describing the days in the life of an average school pupil in the month of May. It even mentioned missing the first day of the new school term, meeting friends at Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya on the 26th. It concluded by claiming to have seen a Shinigami during a major game at the Tokyo Dome on the 30th.

This meant I was to meet with the Second Kira on the 22nd at Aoyama.

Soon, L will be dead.


	14. I Killed him

"If it says that a shinigami was seen at the Tokyo Dome on the 30th, that means we should go there, right?" I asked Ryuzaki, frowning. The others mumbled among themselves, in agreement.

"No. There must be a reason the other dates were mentioned, therefore, we will go tothe various locations, and mix with the crowds. There will be security cameras, in case something is unnoticed." He replied, turning to me.

"I doubt that we will find anything." Light scoffed. Ryuzaki shrugged and turned back at the television, though it had been turned off.

"Light-kun, you will go to Aoyama on the 22nd. However, Suzuki-san will accompany you." Light gave me a look, as if it was my fault. I had understood the message in the diary, only because I knew of the Death Note. I looked down, in thought.

What are the 'Eyes'? I know they have a connection to the shinigami..

"So, you're gonna just let her figure out who the Second Kira is?" Ryuk grinned at Light, pointing a long, boney finger at me. Light ignored him, as he didn't want to seem insane for talking to the air.

At least, it would be to them.

I flashed Ryuzaki a grin.

"Hopefully, we find out her identity soon. Hell, that might even be beneficial to arresting the original Kira!" My voice was full of fake enthusiasm.

If I wasn't such a coward, he'd be behind bars by now. Maybe even executed..

"Right!" A voice behind me beamed. I jumped slightly, forgetting there were more than three people in the room. I turned, to see Matsuda grinning brightly. Unlike my own smile, his was truly genuine.

L's POV

"It's not, actually. If the Second Kira thinks we're Kira, she obviously hasn't met with him. If so, we would get no information whatsoever about Kira or his whereabouts." I stated. Suzuki frowned.

"There might be the possibility she is just playing along." She shrugged.

"That may be so, now that I'm thinking about it.. That is a possibility, no matter how unlikely it is."

"You must be fun at parties." Light smiled, with a slight chuckle. Suzuki nodded.

"He probably just goes around, telling people, 'There is a very slight chance that the drinks are poisonous.'" She grinned, and Matsuda laughed. The others, who were professionals, did nothing but stare.

We had been told Suzuki-san was professional, yet she behaved so childishly, almost as if she had no idea how serious the situation is.

"No, I do not. In fact, I don't even go to parties." I muttered.

"Well then, you would be if you ever went to them." Suzuki smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt her nails dig into my flesh, though she seemed unaware of it.

It was almost like there was an unease within her, but why? She always seemed to be carefree.. Was that just an act? Could she be Kira?

No.. she couldn't be. She'd have absolutely no gain from it. She already works with criminal justice, so she's just putting herself out of a job. Maybe that's what she would want..

"Ryuzaki? Are you alright? You became.. quiet for a moment." She frowned, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine. Remove your hand immediately." I replied, looking up at her. She frowned, then unclasped my arm. She appeared to be very unwilling to do so.

I waited until it was after everyone had gone home to tell Suzuki of my suspicion that she may be Kira, though it was very unlike her.

At least my suspicion was less than the one of Light.

"You can't possibly think that." She had grinned. She probably thought I was joking. The sudden grave look on her face showed she understood that I did not do such.

Suzuki's POV

"You showed suspicious behavior after I explained the plan. If you never noticed, your frequent smiles and such appeared fake, not to mention rather uncertain. When you put your hand on my arm, you seemed to clutch it, as if keeping yourself from doing something. " He explained.

The hell does he mean by uncertain?

"Excuse me? I have been a trusted detective of the Japanese police for 4 years. 4. YEARS. This means that I do NOT find myself to be a crazed murderer!" I hissed.

"That's not exactly a valid argument, " He replied, calm. "Though it is a very low chance. I do doubt that you are Kira, I truly do. It seems more likely that Light is Kira, he is simply just that type of person."

"That is what I believe. Light does seem to be a bit.. crazed. I do not think that he would have had such interest in speaking to me at the college if he didn't have any affliction with Kira." I nodded slowly.

Since Light wasn't there, I was allowed to say such things, without dying.

"Indeed." Was the simple reply. I noticed he was stacking sugar cubes, most likely for his tea.

"Why do you do... that?" I asked, examining the tower closely.

"It helps me think."

"Oh. That's... interesting."

"I assume so." He muttered, watching them closely.

We sat in silence, engulfed in our work. I was basically just sitting there, staring at a screen, reading reports on Kira's recent murders. Ryuzaki was setting up the security cameras for the days mentioned in the diary. He only looked up to eat cake or the various other sweets Watari brought him, occasionally dropping one of the sweets in front of me, though I gave back most of them. He didn't understand that I didn't exactly like to eat only candy all day, like him.

Or he was trying to be nice. It is kind of cruel to eat cake and not share with the person beside you, even though you probably have twelve entire cakes in another room. I noticed that whenever I gave them back, he looked slightly surprised and hurt. I don't know why, but that made me feel bad. After around 50 returns, I couldn't take the feeling. It felt like my heart sank each time.

"Suzuki-san." He stated, as if signaling the gift. Instead of pushing it away, I hugged him, for reasons even I don't know. We sat like that, though he never seemed to attempt to free himself. He just awkwardly sat there. Eventually, he pried my arms off, returning to his work.

Apparently, there is such thing as too much affection.

We sat in more awkward silence, the tension almost unbearable.

"Sorry.." I mumbled. He didn't reply. I looked over, then grinned.

"I will forgive me for you." I whispered, standing. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was slow, telling me instantly he was asleep.

I had no idea insomniacs sleep..

Taking advantage of the situation, I proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep, to my surprise.

Thevnext day, he seemed to be forcing himself to pretend that we never did anything. All we did was work, if you asked him. I played along, assuming that he still felt we were simply just colleagues.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Before anyone else had arrived, I was waiting for Light. I wanted to ask him questions about the notebook.

Light's POV

"LIGHT!" A voice called as I was walking to the Task Force headquarters. I strained my eyes, seeing it was the woman. I groaned, approaching her.

"What do you want?" I asked, not pleased.

"I want to know how the Death Note works." She stated.

"Why? So you can report me to L?" She shook her head.

"You probably haven't noticed, but you aren't in prison. Meaning, I haven't done anything. Also, I pretended to not know Kira's identity. Plus, if you kill me, you would have no evidence that I knew about the Death Note." She pointed out.

"Right.. you write down the name of someone, while thinking of their face. You can even decide how they die. If you don't add anything, they die 40 seconds later of a heart attack. You don't even need the entire notebook to kill, you can use part of a page." I rolled my eyes, then proceeded to show her the scrap in my watch.

"Interesting.. Is it alright if I test it?" She asked.

"Fine.. but we need to turn on the news, so you can kill someone who deserves to die." I replied, and she nodded.

We walked into the building, and I was surprised to see L sleeping.

"We should mute the television, so it doesn't disturb him." She whispered

She proceeded to turn on the television, then instantly muted it. A picture of a man with the caption "Kaito Shinozaku" appeared and she wrote it down. Live footage of his arrest appeared, and we watched him collapse. Suzuki looked horrified.

"I... killed him.." she mumbled.


	15. Aoyama

**Thank you SO much for reading! I really appreciate it. To the people who have followed or favorited this, you guys rock! To the people who review, thanks fkr your feedback! **

**If you haven't reviewed yet, I encourage you to. **

**I don't own anything EXCEPT my OC, Suzuki, even though I'm sure she would be strongly against being owned. Everything else however, belongs to Death Note creators Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata..A disclaimer a day keeps the lawsuits away! **

* * *

The pen I wrote with fell to the floor as I stared wide eyed at the paper scrap.

"Makes you feel powerful, doesn't it? You can decide the fate of anyone.." Light chuckled. I looked up at him, slowly.

"I'm a murderer.." I whispered, standing. I let out an unsteady breath, then buried a hand in my hair, clutching it.

I felt absolutely horrible.

"I'm.. like YOU!" I whined, frowning. He rolled his eyes, taking the paper from me.

"Whatever." He muttered, putting the paper deep into his pocket.

"Excuse me.. I hear Ryuzaki calling." I lied, walking off. I staggered into the next room, then basically began to pace back and forth, breathing heavily.

What have I done? I killed someone, I knew that, but why am I reacting this way? I knew the person whos name is written down dies, there was no denying that fact. I frowned, realizing what room this was. I looked over at a table, where two chairs sat side by side. A set of black eyes stared back.

"Are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked, turning the chair around, then stood. I instantly threw my arms around him, breaking into a sob. I heard a small gasp of surprise, and felt him tense up. I felt my face grow hot and let go. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry.. It's just that my.. brother was killed. He apparently was deemed inferior to Kira, so he had a heart attack.." I frowned. Ryuzaki nodded.

"I see.. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be sorry.. You didn't kill him."

I should be sorry.

I noticed Light standing in the doorway.

"Today is the 22nd, right?" He asked. I nodded. The date was on the television earlier.

"Meaning you go to Aoyama today with Suzuki-san, correct." Ryuzaki stated, giving me an awkward pat on the shoulder, as if trying to be comforting. I gave him a weak smile in reply.

Light's POV

So the end of L is near. Suzuki's also, if she doesn't prove to be useful. She'd probably be willing to do anything, if it prolonged L's lifespan. She appeared to adore him. That could be used to my benefit..

When we arrived at Aoyama, there was no sign of another Kira. She never did anything to attract us. The onlyway she'd identify us was by seeing that we had no lifespan, due to the fact that we both used the Death Note.

"Maybe we were wrong?" Suzuki shrugged, straining her eyes for anyone who looked like they're doing anything, like killing bystanders or making them do anything.

"No, the Second Kira was hinting that she would be here.." I replied, giving her a look.

"Well, if there is anything we miss, it's gonna be seen on monitors." She smiled, then returned to looking around. I noticed a girl staring out a window at some small restaurant, rather intently. Maybe it was her? No.. there were too many people, anyone could be the Second Kira..

Misa's POV

Within the sea of people and their lifespans, two seemed to stand out. They only showed their names, which were Light Yagami and Yuuko Suzuki. They spoke to each other, so they definitely were Kira.

I would have thought that Kira was ugly, but he* wasn't!

I now understand love at first sight!

Maybe I could get him to let me help him, we did have the same goals after all. I might even become his girlfriend, if Yuuko isn't already. I'll kill her, if she is!

Suzuki's POV

I frowned, looking at Light.

"You do understand this is pointless, right? If she has the Eyes, she could figure out your name and then use it to find you later." I muttered, then stopped, crossing my arms. He stopped and turned around, annoyed.

"Don't you think I know that?!" He hissed, then motioned for me to follow. I narrowed my eyes, following him back to the subway. The shinigami snickered.

"Geez, Light." It grinned, floating beside him. It stopped until I began to pass.

"He told you, didn't he? Heh, heh, heh!" He cackled. I rolled my eyes.

When we returned to headquarters, I instantly went to where Ryuzaki was monitoring the footage.

"Did anything happen that we didn't notice?" I asked the detective, who had his thumb to his mouth.

"I'm afraid not." He replied, looking at me from the corner of his eyes for a split second.

"Damn it... we didn't notice anything, either, obviously." I noticed that he was stacking small, plastic containers absently. I frowned, sitting beside him.

"The tapes are broadcast after we see them, right?" I asked suddenly. Ryuzaki nodded.

"Yes. That being said, we know that the Second Kira saw the reply. It isn't very likely that she did not show up.." He replied with a shrug.

"What if the actual Kira saw it and went to Aoyama before we did? He could have talked to her and she may have left."

"That is.. possible." I noticed that he began to rub his feet together, deep in thought.

"Maybe she planned to go to the other places mentioned in the diary.. It is very specific that she mentioned seeing a shinigami at the Tokyo Dome.."

That didn't make sense, but it was something she may have done.

L's POV

I looked up at her, noticing how frustrated she sounded. I assumed she was eager to catch both Kiras, due to the loss of her brother she mentioned that morning..

It was peculiar to lose someone so close to you, yet never mourn. It was almost inhuman. She was sobbing one second, infuriated the next.

Was this brother ever existant?

"What was his name?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Who..?"

"You said your brother died.. what was his name?" She was silent, as I had expected.

"He..doesn't exist.." she mumbled, looking down.

"I see. Then why were you having an emotional breakdown this morning for? It isn't exactly normal to mourn over one who has never existed."

"I can't tell you." She frowned. "My... sister had made me swear to never tell if something like it ever happened when we were children." She shrugged.

"I highly doubt that." I replied, turning back to the footage the security cameras were picking up. She smiled sheepishly then decided to do on the same.

"I'm sorry." She muttered after a few minutes.

This gave me the feeling she truly wanted to tell me, but was forcing herself not to. It almost seemed like she was genuinely afraid to tell me, as if she thought something would happen because of it.

Was it unwilling association with Kira?

* * *

***Misa purposefully excluded Suzuki from being Kira, not a mistake.**


	16. Misa Amane

Light's POV

"Light, you have a visitor!" A voice called.

Visitor? Was it the Second Kira?

I looked at the door, narrowing my eyes.

It must be.

I exited my room, frowning. There stood a girl, who seemed oddly familiar. I looked at Sayu, my sister. She grinned, obviously overjoyed.

"I didn't know that you knew Misa Amane!" She whispered, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Hi! I'm here to return your notebook!" Misa smiled cheerfully. I stared, a blank look in my eyes.

Notebook...?

Does she mean the Death Note?

"Erm..thanks." I smiled, then looked at my mother.

"Could you make us some tea?" I asked, then proceeded to lead Misa to my room, to speak with her in private.

"You're Kira!" She squealed, smiling after I shut the door. She instantly pulled out a black notebook, an unknown language on the front.

"Where's yours?" She grinned. I frowned, then proceeded to remove my Death Note from the elaborate hiding place within the drawer. She reached out and touched it, looking at Ryuk.

"Hello." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, pressing a finger on hers. Suddenly, there was a tall figure beside Misa.

"This is Rem!" Misa smiled.

"Yeah.. and that's Ryuk.." I muttered. "You're the Second Kira?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yep, and I want to help you rid this world of evil! Like I said in one of the tapes, I love justice! I could even be your girlfriend, I don't even care if you use me!" She told me, desperate.

She did have the eyes.. that would be useful..

"Fine, but we just met, so I will have to date other girls first. I don't want people to think we are suspicious. "

"No! If you date other girls, I will KILL THEM, like the one who you were with in Aoyama! I saw you two talking." She retorted.

Misa's POV

"What? That was just a coworker.. I work with a Task Force dedicated to the capture of Kira, to lessen any suspicion." He explained. I probably didn't look satisfied.

"I'll kill her! She can't talk to MY Light!"

"Don't worry, she seems to prefer L. Plus, I plan to use her to try to extinguish any ideas of me being Kira that he has." My enraged expression softened.

Eventually, his mother knocked on the door.

"It's not safe for a girl to be out at this time of night.." She said, as I stood up, to leave. I smiled at Light.

"I can walk myself home!" I assured him, then walked out of the door.

I can't believe that my boyfriend is Kira!

As I left, I heard Rem speak to Light.

"I know what you're doing, Light Yagami.. If you plan to kill Misa, I will write your name down first."

I know Light would never do such a thing!

Suzuki's POV

For the first time in a couple of weeks, I was in my hotel room.

How the hell I survived on the few random sweets that Ryuzaki gave me is beyond my understanding.

I have literally not eaten actual food in around 10 days.

That scares me, and so does the fact that my room came with absolutely no food.

With a sigh, I picked up my purse.

Time to go to some random restaurant and eat everything.

Yay. Bye bye, extra money.

I headed out the front door, tired and hungry. I barely watched where I was walking, so I instantly ran intl someone.

"Oh, fuck!" I screeched, falling. I cleared my throat, rememberinb that I was not easily embarrassed.

"You okay, lady?" I asked a blonde figure laying on the sidewalk. She stood up, enraged. She looked above my head, for some reason, then smiled in what seemed to be recognition. I was the only one who recognized her. She was the famous actress, model, and singer, Misa Amane.

I hate her work.

"I'm fine, thank you." She forced a smile.

"My name is Ayumi Komahashi, by the way. I already know that you are Misa Amane.. It's kind of obvious." She gave me a questioning look, as if she knew it wasn't true.

But that's not possible..

Does she have the Eyes? She fits the samples Ryuzaki and I examined.. is it possible?

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that she had quickly left. I looked behind me, to see her walking off. I looked at her bag, seeing what appeared to be a black notebook.

Yep. It's her.

Simply out of curiosity, I followed her, silent. I reached out and grabbed the notebook, and she stopped, with a yelp. Beside her floated a large creature.

Another shinigami..

"Hey! Give that back!" Misa yelled, glaring.

I figured that I would die either way, and held it out. She snatched it out of my hand. Her irritated expression suddenly turned to one of remembrance, then disappointment.

"So.. you're the Second Kira. Interesting." I smiled.

Misa's POV

It's too bad that I can't even kill her.. She will ruin everything.

"Yeah, I guess.."

"Do you know who the original Kira is?" She asked. I nodded.

"Light Yagami." We said in unison. She laughed softly.

She knew?

Was she even a threat to the new world? She seemed perfectly fine with the fact that I was the Second Kira.

"I see you have a Death Note.. What language is on the cover?" She asked, pointing at my Death Note. I shrugged.

"I don't know.. Maybe it's what the shinigami use?" I shrugged, looking at Rem. She nodded.

"This is Rem, by the way. Rem, meet Yuuko Suzuki."

"That wasn't necessary. As a shinigami, I can already see her name and lifespan." Rem replied. Suzuki seemed absolutely fascinated.

"Hello, Rem." She smiled. Rem didn't respond.

"Anyway, from the fact you know so much, do you have a Death Note?" She shook her head.

"Nah, Light does the killing. I just talk to.. Ryuzaki, trying to keep him from arresting Light. As proof that I actually know all of this, Light's shinigami is named Ryuk." She shrugged.

Now that I know she's trustworthy, we could probably be friends, along with being Kira supporters. I gave her a smile, to indicate that. She grinned back.

"Y'know, Light lives close to here.. have you spoken to him? He'd probably be glad to see that you're the Second Kira." She smiled, pointing down the street. I nodded.

"Great. I would've told him foryou, otherwise.. Anyway, I gotta go. " She stated. I nodded, waving. She walked off, returning the wave.

Suzuki's POV

Gullible.

She thinks I support Kira..

I chuckled lightly to myself, then walked to a store. I bought three bags of candy, four assortments of chocolate, a small tray of a dozen cupcakes, and a bunch of unimportant normal person food.

I have never bought anything for anyone else before.. most people I know get their own damn food.

The next day, I brought all the sugary items to headquarters, glaring at anyone who stared along the way.

It's early Christmas, apparently.

I dropped all the sweets in front of Ryuzaki, who stared at them blankly.

"If I may ask, what is the occasion?" I shrugged, smiling. I then opened a bag and placed a lolipop in his mouth when he appeared to start complaining about my thoughtfulness. I kissed him on the cheek, then began to do my work, as he sat in awe, a hand to his cheek, as I expected. He removed the lolipop, then frowned.

"Why are you doing this..?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"This is called a random act of kindness. Possibly affection." I replied, taking the lolipop and popped it into my mouth, while he stared. His shocked look seemed to be replaced with complete fascination.

Cdo you have any leads on who the blonde teenage girl is?" I asked, refering to the Second Kira. He nodded.

"Quite a few." He replied, examining one of the chocolate assortments.

"I may have an idea.." I grinned.

Misa Amane is going to prison, and that's wonderful.


	17. Visit

L's POV

I stared at the woman, who was now humming softly to herself, obviously content with her recent actions.

'Idea'... did she know who the Second Kira was?

"Explain." I ordered, pressing my thumb to my mouth.

"Well.. was one of the possible culprits Misa Amane?" She smiled, pulling the lolipop out of her mouth. (Should be a LAWLIPOP. Hah, get it?) I nodded.

"Indeed she was."

"I think she is the Second Kira. All signs point to her. She is a blonde, like the samples, she's still young, from the fingerprints, and I'm pretty sure that if I had my own line of cosmetics, I'd sure as hell wear them." She replied, looking rather triumphant.

"I see.. from that, I suppose we should infiltrate her home and see if the DNA samples and fingerprints match." I muttered. She nodded.

"Shall we also send someone to watch her?"

"Yes. You can." I stated, looking at her. She smiled, though it turned to a frown.

"I would, yet I have to help you surveillance Light.."

"Indeed, but it is possible to do both. Plus, if Light actually is Kira, he'd most likely know about her. If you can't do that, we'll just send someone along." She raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly would you figure that? We have no evide-" I held up another tape.

"You seem unaware you were late today. The rest of the Task Force has already seen this. Simply, it says that the Second Kira was able to locate the original. She also thanks the media and authorities for their help." I cut her off, and she shook her head.

"But.. 'find' and 'meet' have two different meanings."

"Yes, but that does not mean that the two have not conversed. As far as we know, she has very poor understanding of the difference in meanings." I shrugged, then opening one of the various bags of sweets I had been given, examining a gummy rabbit then placing it in my mouth.

"Oh. That's probably the most logical answer.."

"I suppose." I replied, through the process of chewing. I extended the bag towards her, in attempts of thanking her. She cautiously used the ends of her nails to retrieve a rabbit.

Suzuki's POV

Later that day, we went to the college again, to surveillance Light. We seem to have neglected that job recently. I looked over, to see Ryuzaki sitting on a bench, his shoes on the ground in front of him.

I can't even understand if that's funny or just odd.

He looked up, throwing a hand in the air, waving it.

"Light-kun!" He called repeatedly until Light began walking towards him.

"What're gou two doing here? Shouldn't you be at headquarters or working?"

"We are working, in a way." I shrugged, smiling.

"Right.. Anyway, Light-kun, do you want to come with me to the cafeteria? I'm craving shortcake.." Ryuzaki stated, standing.

Wasn't that what he said to me, shortly after we met? Maybe this was some sort of test..

Light nodded, with a smile.

"Just don't kiss him. He gets all tense and awkward." I muttered. Light laughed, and Ryuzaki stared.

"...She's joking, right?" Light asked him. There was no response.

"Light! HEY!" A female voice called. Misa. She instantly pulled him into a hug, while Ryuzaki and I stood there, silent. She let go, then looked at me, and we exchanged grins.

"I didn't know you knew Light, or even went to the same college, Ayumi! Anyway, i was doing a shoot nearby, and thought I should come say hi!" She smiled, then looked at Ryuzaki. "Who's this? Your boyyfrieend?" She joked. Ryuzaki blinked in surprise.

"That's Ryuuga Hideki. Y'know, like the pop star. Crazy, right?" Light replied. I heard a small laugh, and looked at Ryuzaki. He had his thumb to his mouth, and he was smiling.

Light's POV

Why is he laughing?

Does he suspect that the Second Kira was Misa?

"You're a very lucky man, Light-kun.." He stated suddenly. He looked at Misa. "I've admired your work since the August issue of '18'!" He forced a smile. Oddly enough, it appeared rather genuine. Misa smiled back.

"Thank you!"

I looked at Suzuki, who was staring off behind me.

"Did you know that when there's someone famous nearby, they attract attention? Haha.. yeah.." She frowned, pointing at some girl who was staring at Misa.

"No way! It's Misa-Misa!" She squealed.

"Look! She's so cute!" Called another.

"Does she know someone here?" Asked a girl to her friends.

Soon, we were swarmed with people, and I saw them pushing Suzuki away, causing her to grab L's sleeve, so they were not separated.

Misa smiled, used to all the attention.

"Thank you! I love all my fans.. Hey! Someone touched my butt!" She yelped. I saw L lower his hand, then frown.

"This is an outrage, using all this attention to do such a crime! I will catch the criminal, even if it's the last thing I do!" He vowed. I looked at Suzuki, who was calmly looking at her phone. It was almost as if she didn't notice her surroundings. She looked up and smiled brightly at me.

"You're such a sweetie, Ryuuga!" Misa replied. I saw someone grab her arm, a stern faced woman. Her manager, maybe.

"Sorry! I just had to come see my friend and my Light!" She apologized to the woman, who rolled her eyes and dragged her away. Suzuki was smirking, to my surprise. After everyone else was gone, besides the two detectives, though they were leaving, I pulled out my phone, to call Misa. She could tell me L's name now. I heard music behind me, then a beep.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked. L?

"Ryuzaki? This is Misa's cellphone.. give it back!" I replied. I suddenly realized that Suzuki was not looking at her own phone. L must've taken it, thus making Misa think someone touched her.

"I like how you were just talking to her, and now you're calling her. True love, it seems." A female voice called from behind. I hung up and walked towards the two, the woman grinning. L dropped the cell phone in my hand. The two started to walk off again, then I heard two phones ringing. In unison, the detectives flipped open their phones.

L's POV

"I see." I replied to the information I was told.

"'Kay, thanks!" Suzuki grinned

I looked at Light.

"It appears that Misa Amane has been arrested for suspicion of being the Second Kira." I stated.

"...Oh. That's what they called you about.. All I got was Matsuda telling me that he thought he called you." Suzuki shrugged. I ignored her, Light looking shocked.

"What?"

"DNA samples found on the tapes matched ones found within her room. Plus, she is a known Kira supporter." I explained. "We must return to headquarters, anyway." I looked at Suzuki, motioning her to follow as I walked off. She quickly started to walk beside me, a worried look on her face. I extended an arm, to stop her.

"Also, Suzuki-san, you are being arrested as well. It's rather odd for you to suddenly become friends with Misa, though you were suggesting that she was the Second Kira, making me suspect it was some sort of act, and as you know, youbwere thought of being the original Kira, after showing sudden.. affectionate behavior towards me. There are multiple other reasons, but I'd rather leave it at that. That being said, please extend your arms." I told her. I noticed her jaw drop in surprise, though she did as she was told. She was then handcuffed and led back to the car. I allowed her to use the same source of transportation as me, simply because it may not have been a good idea to put her in the same area as the Second Kira.

Suzuki's POV

The fact that I wasn't surprised at all scared me.

All the things he mentioned where true.

But I knew I wasn't a crazed serial killer..or even a Kira supporter, for that matter.

"If you can't tell, I would prefer to let you go." Ryuzaki admitted.

When we returned to headquarters, I was put in what I assume was a straight jacket, blindfolded, and on a dolly. (thing used to move heavy objects)

Fun.

"Suzuki-san, you are here to answer a few questions." A modified voice told me. From the first word, I knew it was Ryuzaki.

"Okay, Ryuzaki. Will I be released if I answer them? I have work to do.." I replied.

"Yes. Can you tell me how you kill?"

"I don't kill people. How vile do you think I am?" I retorted, frowning.

He continued to ask questions until I became unresponsive, which was only 5 minutes later.

I don't do well under pressure.. and the fact that I was becoming claustrophobic didn't really help.

I eventually just passed out.

After a few hours, I woke up on a chair. Ryuzaki was watching a screen intently.

"Hi..?" I mumbled, looking at him.

"You're obviously incapable of being under pressure. Of course, Kira seems like a title that bears a lot of pressure and would probably just drive you to madness. You seem sane to me." He replied.

I didn't believe that, concidering that he said that he wanted to let me go in the first place. To me, I was only let go out of sheer pity. I am pretty pathetic, so that makes sense.

I looked at the screen. It showed Misa, blindfolded and in a straight jacket.

"Okay stalker, please let me go!" She pleaded, of course to Rem, who was shaking her head.

Poor Misa..

"Have you gotten anything from her?" I asked.

"You actually responded more than she did. She seems to have forgotten why she is here.."

I blinked slowly.

I knew she was the Second Kira... but did she?


	18. Interrogation of Light Yagami

"Ryuzaki, may I speak to her? I am her friend, and the fact that I'm speaking may calm her.." Suzuki stated, a worried look on her face.

"Fine. You may be able to get information out of her. Light-kun was here earlier, though, and he got absolutely no response. He even asked you a question, but all you did was stare at the ground." I replied, pushing the microphone towards her.

"Misa? Are you alright? It's Ayumi.. you know me, right? The girl you literally ran into two days ago and student at the college that Light goes to?" She asked, her voice purposefully using a different tone than mine. Misa looked up at where the speaker was.

"You're with the stalkers?" She frowned, sounding betrayed.

"Stalkers? Me? No, actua-" Suzuki attempted to explain.

"Oh, I should have known! Why did I even trust you?!" She wailed. The detective blinked in surprise.

"...You don't remember?" She looked off to the other side of the screen, then frowned.

Suzuki's POV

Rem was gone.

"You and your stalker friends must all be insane!" Misa yelled.

"Well, there is only two of us, but the other one is not what I'd call insane. Incredibly creepy, maybe.." I smiled. Ryuzaki stared at me.

Rem is gone, and so are Misa's memories.

Is it possible to lose memories on purpose? Light may have been trying to save himself..

"I don't think she is the Second Kira. However, she may be in some sort of disoriented state, possibly from shock or trauma, so maybe we should keep her under surveillance." I told Ryuzaki. He nodded in agreement.

"That may be true, possibly for both of you, along with Light, since he may be Kira.." He muttered, his thumb at his mouth. I gave Misa an apologetic look, though in reality, it was simply just the screen.

"I understand that you probably don't trust me as much as you did, but was Light ever questioned for being Kira?"

You want to go question him? If he is Kira, you will surely die.."

"Thus proving I'm not the Second Kira."

"Actually, if he doesn't kill you, and you aren't the Second Kira, you would be incorrect." He corrected.

"Oh.. But there's still the possibility of proving my innocence, in some way or another."

"It sounds like you wish to die, which I cannot allow." He retorted. I sighed, standing up and grabbing my purse, which had some of its contents spewed out on a table. They were probably trying to find any means of murder inside

"What are you, my mother? I can defend myself." I muttered, walking towards the door.

"I see. It's still dangerous.."

"I have these things, called hands. They can become fists, which will be shoved into Light's face repeatedly until he bleeds. I also have feet which can be used to break his rib cage." I replied, then flashed him a grin. "Of course, these would be avoided events, because I don't really want to pay for medical bills." I added, to show I was joking. He turned his chair around to face me.

"Suzuki-san, we both know that Kira can kill anyobe with a face and a name, which he probably has. You are simply risking your life over questions, which is sheer idiocy." He frowned.

"Since when did you care? How sweet.." I cooed, then exited the room with a large grin. I checked my watch. It was before time that all of the Task Force members were to leave work, so it would not be instantly suspicious to the rest of the Yagami family.

"My name is Ayumi Komahashi, a student at the college at which your son goes to. Our professor noticed his.. genius and assigned him to tutor me, so here I am. Hi." I smiled at tge woman who opened the front door. She nodded.

"Light never told us about you, dear. Well anyway, he's upstairs." She replied. I nnoticed a little girl standing beside her. She frowned at me.

"Uhh, were we having a staring contest?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

What? I seem to have begun sharing Ryuzaki's habit of staring at people.

Yay.

"Nope, but I won." I grinned, then went up the stairs. I knocked sharply on the door I recalled had a paper scrap in it.

Light's POV

I looked up, quickly putting away the Death Note.

"Come in." I muttered, standing. The door instantly swung open.

"You.. you made Misa incapable of remembering that she was the Second Kira!" She glared, using her foot to close the door. I grinned.

"You don't understand that I was using her, do you? I was protecting this world from becoming filled with scum like it was.." I replied, rolling my eyes. Ryuk cackled.

"He made her get rid of her Death Note.. she doesn't have the eyes or any memory of it, either. Cool, huh?" Ryuk grinned at her. Unsettled by the fact he existed, she looked away. That just made him laugh even harder.

She made me spend fifteen minutes explaining how Death Notes work, until her phone rang.

"It was Ryuzaki. Apparently, Misa wanted to speak with me, 'cause she thinks I'm a crazed stalker.." She frowned after hanging up, standing and walking out of my room. I heard her say something to Sayu, who laughed and walked into my room.

"That's the second girl that's visited you this week! How many girlfriends fo you have, Light? Twenty thousand?" Sayu asked, then Ryuk grinned, floating in front of me.

"Yeah, Light. How many?" He snorted.

Suzuki's POV

I returned to the room where Ryuzaki was. He looked at me over his shoulder, thrn pushed the button on the microphone.

"She has arrived." He told Misa.

"Does Misa have any recollection of anything related to the tapes?"

"No, leading me to believe she is purposefully not telling us, to protect Light.." He muttered, waving a fork in the air, slightly.

"Like I said, we should watch her, until it is proven." I replied, taking the , microphone from him, then pressed the button.

"Hello, Misa."

"How did you stalkers even-"

"We are not stalkers, simply detectives. You were arrested, as we thought you erre the Second Kira. Remember those tapes Kira broadcast on Sakura TV? Your DNA was found on them." I explained.

"I never made any tapes!"

"Yes, you did." I replied, then turned to Ryuzaki. "Would it be possible to remove her from the interrogation room thing? It would make her realize that she has to answer, since we are with the police." He hesitantly nodded.

Misa was brought to the room, unblindfolded.

"Ryuuga was a detective?" She asked.

**Cliffhanger because I can't finish this today, and it takes me a day to write chapters because in a day, I will have absolutely no choice to rewrite, since I would have no idea what my ideas were.**

**Also, it's going to take a lot longer for me to get around to writing the next chapter because of the fact I'm sick..**


	19. I Saw What You're Doing to Misa

**Hi! Sorry about taking forever to update. :)**

**Also, I want to play a game. I have stealthily put 4 random references in this chapter**.** I got bored.**

**If you find them all, you get a virtual cardboard star that I named Tim. **

"No.. he's just here 'cause he smells like cake." Suzuki frowned, rolling her eyes. "Of course he is."

"Oh.." Misa mumbled, looking down. That was all she could do, since she was still on a dolly. (Handcart? Idek.)

"Anyway, Misa, now that you know for sure we are not stalkers, please answer us. We just want to know whether or not you have any connections to Kira." Suzuki muttered, then narrowed her eyes.

"I don't." She replied, looking at my colleague.

"Strange, considering the fact that we found your DNA on the tapes sent to Sakura TV. With you being a known Kira supporter, it would seem you are the only one who could possibly be the Second Kira.." I muttered, pressing my thumb to my mouth.

"Right. You are also dating Light Yagami, it seems. Do you recall the first time you met?" Suzuki asked.

"I just went to his house, then met you.. somehow."

"You must've lost your memory from falling."

"But.. I never fell, I think.."

"You did. On the sidewalk, because I walked into you." Suzuki replied, looking rather awestruck. I looked from one confused woman to the other.

One must be a liar, if Misa cannot remember such recent events, yet know Suzuki instantly..

"I don't-.."

"A detective who can't easily remember something almost 48 hours after it occurred perfectly and connect it to more recent events containing something from the past and be correct simply isn't worth her salt." Suzuki inturupted, a sharp look in her eyes. "Plus, I'm merely one hell of a detective." She added.

"...Right. Misa Amane, you will be placed in surveillance, though we will take a different approach. Instead of doing as we did, you will be given a room, and you will not be askef any questions. You will be there for a much longer period of time, of course in your current state." I stated, giving my colleague a look of disapproval.

Suzuki's POV

I nodded, and Misa pouted.

"That's not fair! I never killed anyone!" She wailed.

"Life isn't fair, plus um, I don't even think you have evidence to prove that." I replied with a shrug.

"Watari, please escort Misa to her room." Ryuzaki called into the hallway. The old man nodded, wheeling her away. I grinned.

"I wish I had a butler.." I mumbled. "His name would be Sebastian, it sounds cool.. and different." I added, my brain deciding to daydream.

I have perfect focusing skills.

Thanks, brain. I love you, too..

"Suzuki-san, please stop that. It's not exactly normal to stare at the ceiling fan, grinning.." Ryuzaki sighed, staring at me.

It's perfectly fine to stare at people, though. Totally.

"Sorry... that I'm not sorry." I replied. He didn't seem to be amused. I flashed him a grin, and he looked away.

"So.. how are you going to watch them? The same way you used on Light? Speaking of him, does he even know about this..?" I asked.

"There will be a multitude of cameras watching them at all times. I have not told Light, since he most likely will be notified as soon as possible, thanks to Misa. This way, we know that if he was Kira, he'd most likely try to keep murder to a minimum, or possibly even try to extinguish any suspicion that we have, by doing something to 'prove his innocence.."

"I would assume that Kira would do that.." I muttered, in agreement.

"Exactly." He stated.

You can just smell the awkward.

(Time for the part where the author got writer's block and really had no other ideas! Don't hate me, please. )

A few days later, Light appoached Ryuzaki, doing basically as we had expected.

"Look, I'm not Kira! I saw what you're doing to Misa, so it would be a good idea to do the same to me. That way, when you see that the murder does NOT stop, you won't think that I'm Ki-"

"Fine." Was the reply, as Ryuzaki climbed out of his chair. "Follow me." He ordered, walking off. I narrowed my eyes at Light, who smirked and followed. I hesitantly did the same. We were led to a small room, only containing a bed and cameras.

"You will stay here." He explained, waiting for Light to walk into the room, then shut the door.

"What?! You can't just lock my son away, just because of-" I heard an enraged voice behind us

"I'm sorry, but who are the super cool detectives assigned to this case that don't even live here?!" I interrupted, glaring.

"..That's not exactly how I would word that, but.." Ryuzaki frowned at me, then directed his attention to Light's father. "I can assure you that Light will soon prove to us that he is not Kira."

(Note: I can't remember why he was put under surveillance. This is purely how I would have done it.)

"What, do you want us to do the same to you? We do suspect someone in the Yagami household is Kira, and I think we've ruled out your spouse and daughter, meaning you may be Kira, however, since Light may also be Kira, you should both be watched..." I muttered.

Light's POV

I could hear them talking right outside the room. It seemed like they were arguing with Dad..

"She does have a point." My father sighed.

"Plus, it will show you that being locked in a small room is not as torturous as you think. Maybe."

"You are not helping, you do understand that, right?" L asked, a slight irritation in his voice.

"I do now, since you sorta just told me." She replied. There was a sigh and two sets of footsteps. I heard a gasp and the sound of running.

"Heh, heh. What're you gonna do now?" Ryuk smirked.

I have created the perfect plan- forfeit ownership of the Death Note, thus making any accusations of Kira's identity truly being me false. Plus, with Misa losing her memory as well, someone else can kill for us. All I have to do is say "get rid of it," and I am a normal teenager again. Naturally, I'd want to help arrest Kira, meaning I'd have all information if I ever get my Death Note back..

"This means no more apples... right? You know I get withdrawl symptoms!" Ryuk frowned.

L's POV

"This doesn't really seem sane. I bet that two of the suspects maybe driven into madness." Suzuki frowned, as she watched me set up the other two cameras for the Yagamis.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I replied, looking at her. Oddly, she had a look of pure concern and disapproval in her eyes.

From a person like her, I'd imagine something much more amused or demonic..

"Just to prove your theroy, your risking another human's mental health. How long do you even plan in keeping them in there? A month or so?"

"Possibly longer, yes." I muttered, reaching for a bag of cookies behind me.

"That still doesn't seem right." She sighed, grabbing the bag and handing it to me. "There is such thing as getting up and doing that thing, called walking." She rolled her eyes, watching me eat for a few moments, before turning her attention to a monitor showing Light.

" I understand that perfectly well.. It was rather close to me, so I didn't really need to." I replied. She didn't respond, or even acknowledge that I was speaking to her. She was just staring intently, at what seemed to be something invisible.

I assume her alleged shinigami lives on, thus meaning that she will attempt tl obsess over it.

She narrowed her eyes at where it showed Light sitting on the floor, then shook her head a bit, grinned, then looked at me.

"You are... staring at me." She frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"And you were staring at nonexistent beings."

"Maybe they aren't nonexistent."

Wait.. what if her shinigami and the ones Misa mentioned in her Kira tapes are connected?


End file.
